1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, and more particular, to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development and application of information technology, wireless mobile communication and information appliances, in order to achieve a lighter and more portable demonstration board that can be operated more humanizedly, the demonstration board is changed from a conventional whiteboard, with a carbon pen being used for writing, into a liquid crystal display panel having a demonstration function.
At present, the liquid crystal display panel having a demonstration function is generally classified into a resistance type, a capacitance type, an optical type, an acoustic wave type, and an electro-magnetic type of liquid crystal display panel, in which the resistance type of liquid crystal display panel and the capacitance type of liquid crystal display panel are most commonly used. Taken the resistance type of liquid crystal display panel as an example, the existing liquid crystal display panel having a demonstration function comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of scanning lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of sub-pixel units and a plurality of touch units, in which the plurality of sub-pixel units form a single pixel unit. Each sub-pixel unit comprises a thin-film transistor and a pixel electrode. The color filter substrate is provided above the array substrate. The color filter substrate includes a plurality of supporting and partitioning members provided between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, a touch protrusion and a common electrode. The common electrode covers the supporting and partitioning members and the touch protrusion. When the demonstration function of the liquid crystal display panel is used, a user touches the liquid crystal display panel and thus the common electrode covering the touch protrusion contacts the corresponding touch unit, so that a voltage applied to the touch unit is changed. X and y coordinates of a touch point are calculated by reading a touch signal using a touch signal transmission wire. The corresponding pixel electrode is applied with a voltage according to the calculated x and y coordinates. After the pixel electrode corresponding to the touch point is applied with the voltage, a potential difference is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, so that liquid crystal molecules between the touch point and the corresponding pixel electrode are deflected. Thus, the amount of the light beam emitted from a backlight source of the liquid crystal display panel and passing through the touch point varies. The liquid crystal display panel calculates the coordinates of the touch points one by one according to the sensed touch track, and changes the voltage applied to the pixel electrode on the array substrate according to the coordinates of the touch points, thereby dynamically forming depicted graphs.
Therefore, it is necessary for the liquid crystal display panel of the prior art to calculate the coordinates of the touch points, to apply a voltage to a corresponding pixel electrode according to the coordinates of the touch points and to deflect the liquid crystal molecules according to the potential difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thereby displaying dynamically depicted graphs. With such liquid crystal display panel, a process for displaying dynamically depicted graphs is complex. In a case where assembling of the liquid crystal display panel is inaccurate, it is likely to cause inaccurate display of the depicted graphs